Boy Meets Girl
by Inusgrl90
Summary: Life after the Aparoid invasion was, to put it simply, boring. One day, when arriving in Corneria, Fox meets a beautiful blue vixen that might change his life forever. FoxKrystal pairing.
1. First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own StarFox at all. If I did, life would be good.

Fox sighed as he looked out a window from the Great Fox as they patrolled the Lylat System. He was bored since the system was at peace again. He looked away from the window to his teammates. Peppy was in a chair, reading as usual. Slippy was sitting at the table working on a blueprint for a new upgrade for the Arwings. Falco was at the same table slouching in a chair, reading a magazine on piloting. ' Same old thing everyday. ' Fox thought. He then decided to go for a ride in his Arwing. " I'm going for a flight Peppy. "

" You get back here this minute, Fox! Your not allowed to fly unless there's a mission. Your destructive ways are doing a beating to our finances. " Fox blinked, then ran to the hangar before Peppy could stop him. He jumped into the ship, started it up, then tookoff at a fast speed. Peppy watched him fly off and sighed as he shook his head " So much like James..."

He flew through space, looking around. After a while, he saw he was coming upon Corneria and flew into the planet. He landed at a base, noticing another ship there but didn't pay it any mind. He jumped out after the hatch opened and it closed after he jumped out. He then walked into the base and looked around. ( a/n: The bases are like gas stations, just so you readers know. )

At the register, he noticed out of the corner of his eye a blue vixen looking for some extra money to help pay for whatever she was buying. She sighed and was about to put her stuff back when he came up with some money. " Here, take it. " She blinked and looked to him. " Are you sure? " He wasn't really paying attention but said " Yea, take it. I don't mind. " She took the money. " Thank you. " " No problem. " With that, he left since he didn't really need anything. He walked to his ship and leaned against it, closing his eyes. He heard a noise and looked up and saw her.

He looked at her as if for the first time. She had pretty blue fur with two bands on her tail. She had a silver tiara thingwith a blue gem in it. She also had six silver beads, three on each side of her bangs. She was wearing a blue and black tight fitting suit that showed off her curves in a nice way.( a/n: they all wear the same outfits from StarFox Assault. ) She was beautiful. She started to look toward him and he looked away quickly.

She looked to him as he looked away. He had light orange fur with some white and looked somewhat built. He was wearing a green and red suit with a silver vest.She had to admit he looked cute. She walked over to him. " Thanks again for the money, you really saved me there. "

Her voice was like soft music in his ears. He gulped before looking to her, surprised that just her talking to him made him lose his composure." N..No problem. " She laughed softly. " My name is Krystal by the way. " " I...I'm Fox. Fox McCloud. Leader of the StarFox Team. "

Krystal raised an eyebrow in surprise. " Really. I've heard of you and your team. You guys are supposed to be really good. " " You heard right. "

She smiled, then looked to her ship " Well, I better be going. I'll see you around maybe. " " Yeah, bye Krystal. " She walked to her ship, jumped in, started it up, then flew off. He watched her fly off. ' Hmm...what's with my sudden stupidity around her? No one's ever made me act like that. Interesting...'

What do you guys think? Please read and review. Ideas are also welcome. Sorry if the characters seem OOC. Also, I changed their first meeting from on Sauria ( Dinosaur Planet )to this.


	2. Painful Memories 1

Disclaimer: I do not own StarFox at all. If I did, life would be good.

After she left, he got in his Arwing and took off, leaving the atmosphere. After a while, he came up to the Great Fox. Then the Great Fox shot at him a couple times. Fox opened a communication link with the Great Fox. " Hey, quit shooting at me! This thing's beat up enough as it is! " The Great Fox then let him in and he landed in the hangar and jumped out. He tried to make a break for his room but almost ran into a very ticked off Peppy.

" Fox..." Before Peppy could continue, Fox ran around him into his room. Peppy sighed and walked off. He entered his room and shut the door quickly. Peppy was something to be reckoned with when he was angry. He looked around his room.

His room was a moderate sized room, as were all the rooms. There were posters of the StarFox Team and their ships on the walls. He had a bed, bedstand, and a closet. On the stand by his bed was a picture of his father, James McCloud. He sighed as he sat on his bed and picked up the picture, looking at it. He remembered when he first heard the news of his death.

Flashback

Peppy walked into Fox's room with a sad expression that grew sadder when he looked at Fox. Fox looked up from his plastic miniature Arwings at Peppy and tilted his head in confusion. " Peppy, why you so sad? " Peppy sighed sadly as he gazed at the innocent young pup. " Fox..there's something I have to tell you..."

" What Peppy? " " Your father's...gone..."

" Gone? Where to? Can I go there too? " Peppy sighed again. " No Fox...i'm afraid you'll never see your father again..." " You mean?..." " Yes...your father's...been killed.."

End Flashback

Ever since then, he was haunted with that memory. He didn't know his father too well but it still hurt. He swore then and there that he would be as great a captain as his father had been. He looked up and out the window into the endless sea of stars, remembering when he had fought Andross and was about to go down with him when he heard his father's voice and it guided him to safety. " Father..." He then just gazed out the window for hours, letting his mind flow with memories.

How was this one? Sorry for the wait, had school and writer's block. Also sorry if this was short. Please read and review, and don't be afraid to submit ideas. Thanks and have a great day.


	3. Painful Memories 2

Disclaimer: I do not own StarFox at all. If I did, life would be good.

She sighed as she flew through space, not seeing anything interesting. She then set the ship to autopilot and sat back in the seat, letting her mind wander. She then had memories from when she was young, about why she was always alone.

Flashback

" Mommy, why do I have to go? " She looked up at her mother from her small height. Her mother had blue furlike her but had gentle, red eyes. She wore a long white skirt and a white belly shirt. She also had two bands on her tail. She kneeled down to Krystal. " You must leave because it isn't safe for you here with all the wars, honey. It's for the best. " She gave Krystal a hug as she started crying. Her father came up behind them, looking sad. He had a darker blue fur then Krystal and her mother, but had the same eye color as Krystal. He wore white pants with gold along the edges and a white and gold vest. " We will miss you too Krystal, but we want you to be safe so you must leave with your brother, Krypto. " Then, her brother came up from behind their father. His fur was a mix of both parents so it was an aqua color. He had red eyes and wore white and gold pants with a sleeveless white and gold shirt. ( a/n: Krystal's wearing the same outfit from StarFox Adventures here )

" We must go sister, now before..." Before he could finish his sentence, a bomb that had been thrown in their direction went off. Krypto acted fast and grabbed Krystal and got out of the way. Their parents weren't so lucky. Krystal looked over Krypto's shoulder and practically screamed as she started crying, " Mommy, daddy! " Krypto didn't look back, he knew there was nothing they could do but get away. " We have to leave, Krystal. " " But what about..? " " There's nothing we can do for them except leave and live on for them. "

They came to a two person ship and Krypto fixed her in before getting in himself. Then the sounds of a machine gun could be heard and it was firing towards them. Krypto quickly put up a barrier and started up the ship. " Krypto, what about you! " " I can't hold this much longer, you go.." " But.." " Just go! " With that, he set the ship on auotpilot and the ship took off, leaving him behind. " Big brother!..."

The ship then left the planet. She started crying as the ship flew off.

End Flashback

It had been many years since then. She had been raised by a kind family on Corneria until she could leave on her own. Her first stop then was Cerinia, but when she came to where it was supposed to be, it was gone. All that was left were planet chunks floating in space. She sighed sadly as she remembered her mother, father, and brother. ' I hope they are in a better place now...with no wars..'

She sighed again as she flew through space, unaware that nearby, a Cerinian shipwas following her...

Once again, i'm sorry that my chapters are so short. Once I think of a good spot to stop, I can't think of anything to add to the chapter. Please read and review. Ideas are also welcome. I will try to put some action in this story a little later. Thanks and have a great day.


	4. A Fight and an Unexpected Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own StarFox at all. If I did, life would be good.

Not far from Krystal's location, the Great Fox flew on patrol of the Lylat system. The team, especially Fox and Falco, felt like they were about to go insane from boredom. ' At least being insane would better than being bored. ' Falco thought. The only one who wasn't close to going off the deep end was Peppy, who was always reading a newspaper and ignoring everything else unless it was important.

Slippy was slouching in a chair, staring at the ceiling. Fox was leaning over the windowsill, staring out the window and thinking of that girl he met at the base. ( a/n: He's thinking of Krystal ) Falco was laying on the couch, sleeping. After about fifteen minutes of silence, Peppy came from his room, " Fox, I need to talk to you. " No one had heard him enter and his sudden speaking scared the crap outta everyone. Fox hit his head on the window, Slippy jumped and the chair fell backward, and Falco woke up with a start and fell off the couch.

There were loud yells of pain and cursing asFox walked to Peppy, rubbing his head and wincing slightly, " What is it Peppy? " His voice had a tone of slight annoyance in it.

" I heard that tone McCloud. Speak like that to me again and I will have you do laundry duty for a week. " Fox gulped and shut up. " Now Fox, i've gotten a distress signal from Sauria. We are right by there and I want you to go check it out alone. " " Why does only he get to go! We're bored too! " Falco yelled as he got back on the couch. " Yeah, what Falco said! " Slippy yelled as well as he fixed the chair up and sat in it.

" You just get chased everytime you fly, Slippy. It's embarassing to the rest of us. "

" Is not! "

" Is too. "

" Is not! "

" Is too. "

Fox and Peppy sighed as they shook their heads. They started talking again, ignoring the now wrestling toad and falcon. " I want you to go because it might be dangerous and your the most skilled of us. " Fox smiled and nodded, " Understood. I'll leave immediately. " With that he left, leaving Peppy to deal with the still fighting Slippy and Falco.

Krystal was flying past Sauria when she sensed the distress signal. ' It sounds bad...there are cries of pain in the background...' She then turned and quickly flew into Sauria. She gasped as she entered the area of the fighting. There were dead dinosaur bodies around with pools of blood under them. It made her sick to her stomach. She then noticed robotic bugs all around. She then got shot at and she began shooting down the flying robotic bugs.

Fox jumped into his Arwing and flew away from the Great Fox into Sauria. He saw all the dinosaurs and blood but when he saw the bugs he stared, " They're back?...But how can that be?..." He then noticed her ship and remembered her from the base. He opened a commmunicationlink with her ship, " Hey, need help with the airbourne ones? " She blinked as she noticed his ship, then replied, " No, I can handle these guys. " " Alright, then i'll go to the surface. " He landed and jumped out, almost immediately shooting down bugs.

As he fought on land, he glanced up at her and was impressed at how well she fought them. She did loops as she was tailed and did fired at the bugs rapidly. He returned to fighting the bugs and noticed a hatcher nearby. He remembered what the hatchers did and he shot it down. After a long time, he shot down all the hatchers and the bugs stopped coming. He walked to his Arwing and saw her ship land beside his.

She jumped out and walked to him. " Are you alright? " He looked at her and tried his best to not stutter as he talked. " Yeah, I think so. " He then noticed several wound she had and winced slightly at the pain they caused. She went back to her ship and took some bandages from the first aid kit and walked back to him with them. " Let me treat your wounds. " He nodded and she started to gently clean off the blood and wrap his wounds. He enjoyed her soft touch.

After she finished tending to his wounds, she was about to leave when the Cerinian ship that had followed her before, landed by their ships. She stood when she recognized the ship and saw a figure jump from the ship and speak to her. " Hello...little sister.." One word came to her mind, " Krypto..."

Sorry for the delay, school's got me busy but by June 3rd i'll be free from school and i'll have more time to write. Please read and review. Ideas are always welcome. Thanks and have a great day.


	5. Explanation

Disclaimer: I do not own StarFox at all. If I did, life would be good.

Krystal stared in shock at her apparently alive older brother. Then again, she hadn't exactly seen him die when her ship left Cerinia. Fox looked from her to Krypto and thought, ' I didn't know she had a brother...wait, I don't even know her name...stupid, stupid..'

Krypto walked to her slowly, " It's been a while my dear sister. I was afraid you hadn't lived. " Krystal came back to her senses and finally found her voice. " Krypto...I...I thought you died...how did you survive the planet explosion?.." Krypto was about to answer when Fox stood and said in curiosity, " Planet explosion?..." Krystal looked to Fox, then to Krypto. " This is a new friend of mine..umm..." " The name's Fox McCloud, you left before I could tell you. " Krystal blinked, then laughed slightly, " My name's Krystal, sorry about that. This is my older brother, Krypto " Fox thought her name sounded like an angel's. " N..no problem. It's nice to meet you, Krypto. " She laughed again and Krypto nodded in acknowledgement of what he said.

Fox then remembered his first question. " What planet explosion are you talking about Krystal? " Krystal looked down and sighed softly, then after a while, she looked back up to him and told him about when their parents were killed and Krypto had gotten her out safely. Fox stared at her, amazed that she had gone through losing parents as well. Krystal sighed again and looked up at Fox as she finished. " I don't exactly know how the planet exploded though. " She looked to Krypto.

Krypto looked to the ground and took a deep breath before telling them what happened to him.

" After your ship disappeared, I was still holding off the gun bullets. It took a lot out of me and I started to get weaker by the minute. Just as the bullets stopped, I dropped my barrier and lost conciousness. I was out for days. I finally woke and found myself in some base. There were some people from our tribe there watching over me. I then realized that they were the ones that killed our parents and tried to get out of bed but they forced me down and then gave me a shot of something. It made me lose my memories... " He took another deep breath before continuing.

" I was like that for a few weeks since it takes spiritual powers time to fully heal. They tended to me and I just let them, having forgotten everything about them killing our parents and you leaving. Then I met Darien..."

Krystal gasped as he mentioned the name Darien. Fox looked at her with a confused look on his face, then looked back to Krypto. He nodded to Krystal before continuing.

" Yeah, Darien of all people was the one who was leading the wars. Since our parents were the leader of our tribe of people, he had them killed. He wanted domination of the planet and to do so, he was killing off the leaders of the tribes and their children. He entered my room and had heard of howI was able to use barriers and apparently didn't want me killed. He then spoke to me. " Do you remember anything of your family, Krypto? " I didn't know why he was asking this so I just answered honestly. " No..." Darien then smiled and said, " How about you be apart of my family? " I then stupidly answered yes, since I thought if I said no I would be killed then and there. "

Krystal shook her head, " How could he? After all our family did for him?...Damn him..." Fox looked at her. She looked to Fox and as if knowing his question, said, " Darien was a close friend of the family...but right before the wars started, he disappeared. We all assumed him dead..." Fox nodded in understanding, then looked back to Krypto, Krystal doing the same. Krypto continued.

" For several years after, Darien had me healed to full health. He then started training me in combat so I could assist in the wars. I soon became one of the best pupils he had, since he had taken other tribe children with powers like me. His training was tough though. " He lifted both sleeves to show deep red scars. Krystal and Fox winced at the sight of them.

" Once I was old and skilled enough to fight, I began helping in the wars. Soon the planet was conquered but Darien had become greedy and now saught to dominate the Lylat System. Cerinia was no longer of use to him so...he blew up the planet with lasers designed to do so. If those lasers were used in space fights, entire fleets could be destroyed in a single blast. It was then that my memories came back.

I had the urge to kill Darien myself but knew I shouldn't, it would be suicide. So I just acted like it never happened and continued to serve under him. He then sent me on patrol of the planets and I saw your ship and followed you here. I must say I am impressed with your fighting skills Krystal. "

Krystal took a moment to let this sink in. " Krypto...would Darien come after you if you stayed out too long? " " No, I can contact him anytime and let him know if I must stay out longer. " He lifted his hand and it showed the same wrist communication thing that Fox often used.

Fox then spoke up, " This Darien sounds like Andross. He started out good but was eventually tainted with greed. " Krypto looked to Fox, " So you would be able to possibly help? " Fox nodded, " Yes, my team and I have dealt with crazy bastards like this. We will do what we can. " Krypto nodded gratefully. " So you reallyare the leader of Star Fox. I've heard of you and your team's accomplishments. I am grateful for your assistance. " Krystal looked to Fox and smiled softly. Fox was glad his fur could hide his blushing.

" I'll contact them to let them know of you guys. If you need a place to stay, you can stay with my team on our main ship, the Great Fox. " Krystal and Krypto looked to each other, then looked to Fox and said in weird unison, " Yes, thanks for your generosity. " Fox blinked, then nodded and contacted Peppy with his wrist com. " Peppy, I have two people here that need our help and hospitality. Can you prepare two guest rooms? " " Yes Fox, i'll tell the others on your way back. " " Thanks Peppy. " Fox was about to close the link when Peppy spoke again, " Fox, who are the people coming? " " Oh, two people from Cerinia. Krypto and his sister, Krystal. " Peppy smiled as he heard Krystal mentioned. " Alright Fox, hurry up here with them. " " Alright, i'll be there shortly. " Fox closed the link and looked to them.

" Alright, you guys get in your ships and follow me to the Great Fox. Don't worry about the others, they don't bite. " Fox then got into his Arwing, Krystal and Krypto getting into their Cerinian ships. They started up their ships and after Fox took off, they followed him. Krystal then opened a comm link with his ship only. " Thanks again Fox. You don't know how much this means to me. " Fox blushed. " Eh, anything for someone in need. " Krystal smiled as Fox closed the link and entered the Great Fox as they approached it. Krystal and Krypto following him. Fox got out of his ship and the others followed. They then saw the team waiting to meet them and for Fox to introduce them.

' I hope they can accept them here for a while. ' Fox thought.

' I hope I don't get in the way. ' Krystal thought.

But Krypto's thoughts were way different from Fox and Krystal's. ' Finally, the Star Fox team...Master Darien will be pleased...'

What do you guys think? I wrote this kind of late at night so sorry if this chapter sucks. Please read and review. Ideas are always welcome. Thanks and have a great day.


	6. Introduction and a Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own StarFox at all. If I did, life would be good.

Fox watched as the team approached. As he introduced Krystal, he noticed some small smirks from them, especially Falco. As he introduced Krypto however, he saw that Falco seemed to have a slightly suspicious expression. No one but him had seemed to notice though. After the introductions, Fox showed then to their rooms, Krystal's right next to Fox's and Krypto's by her's. He then left them to settle in their rooms and walked down the hallway into the den and jumped on the couch, stretching as he layed down.

Falco then walked in and sat on the recliner and smirked at Fox again. Fox saw the smirk, " What? "

Falco smirked more, " So, finally found yourself a girlfriend eh Foxie? " Fox blushed as he almost yelled, " She's not my girlfriend, just a friend! " Falco had sat back in the recliner before he said that and nearly fell off at his response. " Jeez, wake up the dead why don't ya? " Fox crossed his arm and looked away, " Why do you think that just because I invite a girl to stay at the Great Fox for a while that she's my girlfriend? " Falco blinked, " Why else would you? "

Fox growled, " Can we change the subject? " Falco laughed, " Why, the little foxie got his fur in a bunch? That totally proves it you know. " Fox growled more as he resisted the temptation to strangle the falcon. " Besides, it's fun to see you like this. It's a rare form of entertainment for me, why waste it when I can enjoy it? "

That did it. Fox tackled the avian to the floor and pinned him there. Falco fought back and flipped him off him and pinned him to the floor. This went on for hours until they somehow heard someone giggle through the sounds of the scuffle. They stopped and looked up to see Krystal smirking at them, " My, you two fight like brothers. " Fox and Falco blinked. Fox then realized they were still in their fighting positions so he got off him quickly and Falco stood up quickly. Krystal watched them, " What was the fight about? "

Fox blushed as he remembered the reason and said nothing, then glared at Falco to make sure he didn't say the reason for him. Falco got the message. " Uhh...we were fighting over the uhhh... last soda...yeah, the last soda. " Krystal raised an eyebrow, " Really. Odd but alright. Just don't kill each other next time. " With that, she left towards the kitchen. She knew where it was since Fox had shown her brother and her around the ship.

Fox watched her go, thenlet out a sigh of relief as he sat on the couch. Falco sat back on the recliner. " Your lucky I said that, McCloud. "" Yeah, thanks. " Falco waved a hand in the air to dismiss it, " Whatever. "

Falco then looked at Fox with a serious look on his face. " Fox, I originally came here to talk to you about something. " Fox looked to him, " Yeah, what? " Falco looked to the ceiling as he spoke, " I don't mind Krystal being here but...I don't know why but I got this funny feeling from Krypto...like he's someone that can't be trusted..." Fox stared at Falco, confused, " Why? I didn't get that feeling when I first met him. "

Falco looked at him sharply, " Just watch yourself around him alright? My intuition's saying that guy's nothing but trouble and my intuition's never failed me once. " Fox was starting to get mad, " He's Krystal's brother, what could he possibly do with her around! "

Falco's voice raised as he spoke, " She could be in league with him! A brother and sister act! " Fox's voice also raised, " She's not like that! " " How do you know that, Fox? How do you know that they aren't just lurring us into a false sense of security! It's the oldest trick of the book! " " I just know, Falco! "

Falco then stood up quickly, clenching his hands into fists. " I'm just trying to look out for you, Fox! If you don't want my advice, then why didn't you say so! I could use a change from always saving your ass! "

Falco walked off toward his room, then looked at him over his shoulder, " If your always going to be so trusting to everyone who comes crawling here, then maybe you aren't leader material. " With that, he left and the sound of his door slamming could be heard throughout the ship. Fox sighed angrily and punched the nearby wall almost hard enough to make a dent. He then stomped off to his room, ignoring the inquiring looks from Slippy and Peppy as they entered the den. He entered his room and slammed the door as well before he went to his window and glared out it at the great abyss of space.

' That damn Falco...why can't he be more open and trusting to new people?...'

As Krystal arrived at the kitchen, she went over to the fridge. She opened it and blinked what she saw. There wwere two six packs of soda in the fridge. ' But I thought...' She shook her head and laughed, ' Boys are such amusing people...'

What do you guys think? I realize that in my last chapter I wrote that Fox and Krystal hadn't known each other's name when they had indeed introduced each other in the first chapter. I apologize for this error. It was late at night when I wrote it and I was so tired that I forgot. Once again I apologize for that and i'll try not to make a mistake like that again.

Please read and review. Ideas are always welcome. Thanks and have a great day.


	7. Departure, Reassurance, and a Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own StarFox at all. If I did, life would be good.

The next day, Fox awoke from the same position he had been at the window. ' That fight with Falco must have tired me out more then I thought..' He sighed, then stretched his sore muscles and walked out of his room.

Fox walked to Falco's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again before just walking in. He flicked on the light and saw the room was almost completely empty. He sighed as he walked around Falco's room, the memories of the good times with Falco going through his mind.' I had hoped to make up with him today...' He sighed again, then noticed a note on Falco's bed. He picked it up and read it.

The note said, ' Foxie, i've decided to leave since apparently my opinion isn'tappreciated here. At least now you won'thave this dumbass bird to get on your nerves anymore. Cya, Falco. ' Fox growled lowly and threw the note in the trash. He walked out of Falco's room and shut the door and walked off towards the den area. Peppy and Slippy were there and one look from Fox told them the outcome of the fight. They sighed and shook their heads before returning to what they were doing, which was reading and working on blueprints.

As he sat down on the couch, Krystal walked in. He looked at her and watched as she sat on the other side of the couch. ' She's gorgeous..' Fox thought. He calmed down almost immediately. She opened a book she had brought with her and read for a while. He was about to ask what she was reading when she closed her book, crossed her legs so she was sitting indian style and closed her eyes. He watched as she sat like this for a long time.

"Krystal..what are you doing? " Krystal didn't move as she spoke, " I am meditating Fox. It's a good way to relieve stress and relax. " Fox considered learning to do it himself, god knows how much stress he has to deal with all the time.

Krystal spoke again, " I heard your fight with Falco after I left. " Fox blinked as he looked to her, " You did? " Krystal opened one eye and looked at him, " I think they heard you all the way in Venom. " Fox laughed slightly.

Krystal stopped meditating and shifted her legs to a more comfortable position and turned to face him, " You know Falco meant well by what he said. "

" Yeah. I just can't stand how he's always so suspicious of new people. " Krystal looked at him. " That's not always such a bad thing, Fox. Although, i'm pretty sure he wouldn't do anything, I would still be careful. He was trained under Darien for so long, after all. " Fox sighs softly and nods.

Krystal was about to start meditating again, when she noticed something, " Fox?.." He looked at her, " Yeah Krystal? " She looked to him again, " I can sense something besides the fight with Falco is troubling you. " Fox blinked, " How? " Krystal blinked, then said, " I forgot to tell you? I'm a telepath. I can sense who is nearby and their feelings. " Fox gulped slightly, ' I hope she doesn't read minds..'

" Ah. " Fox sighed, " Yeah, something's troubling me..." Krystal looked at him with concern, " ..Are you comfortable with telling me about it? " Fox blinked back a few tears as he told her about his father's death. She listened intently as he spoke, then said gently once he finished, " I see...so we've both been through the same thing..." Fox nodded slowly. Krystal looked at him for a while, then placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, " Don't worry Fox. I'll help you when your down. " Fox looked at her for a while, then smiled weakly. She smiled back. Peppy and Slippy had been watching them the whole time. Theylooked at each other and smiled knowingly.

Krypto was in his room, sitting on his bed and looking out the window. He smirked slightly, " Heh...this will be easier than I thought..." He looked to his wrist communicator as Darien's deep, dark voice could be heard, " Don't get careless Krypto. Remember your assignment. Failure is not an option. " Krypto nodded, knowing what would be in store for him if he did fail, " I won't fail you sir. Consider the assignment accomplished. " Darien chuckled lowly, then cut the connection.

What do you guys think? Please read and review. Ideas are always welcome. Thanks and have a great day.


	8. Two down, Three to Go

Disclaimer: I do not own StarFox at all. If I did, life would be good.

Krypto rose from his bed and exited his room. He walked down the halls, looking around. The Great Fox was as impressive in the inside as it was on the outside. He continued walking. Then he saw Slippy in the den area as he entered it. He smirked slightly as he walked to him, " Hey Slippy. " Slippy looked up at him and smiled slightly, " Hiya Krypto. "

Krypto smirked again. He had been talking to Slippy a lot so they were sorta like friends. " What are you reading? " Slippy smiled as he showed Krypto his blueprints for the Great Fox. Krypto studied them, they may come in handy for him later. Krypto then looked back up at Slippy and decided to put his plan into action.

" Tell me, Slippy. Do you like it here? " Slippy blinked a bit, but answered, " Yes. This place is like home to me. " Krypto smirked, " Your treated like family here right? "

" Yeah, I don't know what I would do without the guys with me. " Krypto smiled, " That's good. I can tell you guys are tight. How long have you been with this team? "

" About nine or ten years. " Krypto nodded, " I see. " Slippy then sighed. Krypto looked at him, " Something the matter? "

" Yeah. Sometimes I feel like i'm the one who can never take care of himself. I mean I always get chased by baddies on missions. I don't try to but it happens. I've overheard the guys talking about behind my back and making fun of me, especially Falco..." Krypto watched him, " I see. "

" It hurts a lot. I do a lot for this team and what do I get for it? Teasing, ridiculing, and bullying! " Krypto watched him, mentally smirking, " Then why stay? " Slippy stared at him, then looked away, considering this. Krypto continued, " I mean, you get treated so badly. No one appreciates your genius on technology. The one way you could make them pay is depriving them that. I hardly think they would last long. I'm just saying this as friend and I want you to be happy. "

Slippy stared out a nearby window for a while, then got up, " I'll sleep on it. " Slippy then left and entered his bedroom. Krypto smirked as he yawned and got up. He walked back to his room, entered, locked the door behind him. He layed on his bed and fell asleep.

The next day, Fox noticed that Slippy wasn't around the whole morning, not even for breakfast. He walked to Slippy's room and knocked. When there was no response, he opened the door and walked in. He turned on the light and saw Slippy's room was almost completely empty. ' Not again..' Fox thought. He noticed a note on Slippy's desk and read it.

It said, ' Dear Fox, I've had enough of you all always making fun of me because I always end up tailed by bad guys. I sure hope you can manage without my constant useful upgrades. Slippy. ' Fox sighed angrily, " Great, now we've lost two people. "

Krypto contacted Darien through his wrist communicator and said, " Sir, another member has left. "

" Excellent Krypto. I expected no less. Continue with the assignment. " Krypto nodded, " Yes sir. " Darien then cut the connection. Krypto sat back on his bed and said to himself, " Two down, three to go..."

What do you guys think? Sorry if this seemed short. Please read and review. Ideas are always welcome. Thanks and have a great day.


	9. A Moment and a Change of Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own StarFox at all. If I did, life would be good.

Fox sighed as he layed down on the couch in the den, staring at the ceiling. He had now lost two teammates and he couldn't understand why. Well, Falco he could understand but Slippy? Slippy always acted so happy go lucky and he never showed if anything bothered him. They were just teasing and he never thought he would actually take it that seriously. He shrugged, it's not like he can really do anything about it now. He got up and walked over to a window, leaning on the windowsill and staring out the window.

He heard the door open behind him and saw Krystal enter the den area from her reflection on the window. Just looking at her made him forget his worries and troubles. She noticed him and walked over to him, standing and leaning against the windowsill beside him, " Hey Fox. "

" Hey Krystal. " Krystal looked at him, concerned. She was getting a feeling of slight sorrow from him, " Is something wrong Fox? " Fox blinked, " No. Nothing's wrong. " Krystal crossed her arms and just looked at him. Fox then sighed, " Yeah, something's wrong. "

" Is it about Slippy and Falco leaving? " Fox blinked again but answered, " Yeah. I never had a problem with them before. " Krystal looked out the window, looking thoughtful. " Hmm...i've never had a problem with them either. Has Krypto been around them? " Fox looked at her, then started considering, " Well, Krypto was the topic of the fight with me and Falco...and i've also seen him and Slippy talking a lot.."

Krystal's eyes narrowed slightly, " I'm going to go talk to him. "

Just as she was about to leave, they noticed Krypto in his ship flying off toward Corneria, which they were passing. Krystal then spoke, " I wonder why he would be going to Corneria.."

" Yeah. Me too. We should keep an eye on him. " Krystal nodded in agreement and leaned against the windowsill again, staring out at the majestic beauty of space. Fox was once again astounded by her beauty, as if he were staring at a goddess. He then was brought out of his thoughts when Krystal spoke, " It's beautiful isn't it? "

" Yeah..but not as beautiful as you.." Fox's eyes then widened at what he just blurted and he mentally slapped himself. Krystal looked at him in mild surprise. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. They were about to lean in when Peppy walked in, " Fox? "

Fox blinked and looked at him. His voice held annoyance. " What Peppy? "

THWACK

" Oww! What was that for! " Peppy whacked him again with his cane and spoke, " Didn't I tell you not to use that tone with me, McCloud? " Fox growled lowly and looked down, " Yes, my apologies, Peppy. "

" That's better. Now, I came here to tell you that i've been summoned to meet General Pepper for some poker games with our old friends. I'm leaving you in charge. " Peppy glanced at Krystal, then back to Fox, " Behave while i'm gone. " Fox and Krystal both blinked, then blushed. Peppy then left and later, they saw him flying to Corneria in his old Arwing. Fox shook his head, " That old coot. Sometimes I just don't get him. " Krystal laughed softly. Fox smiled at her. She smiled back, " Well, it's getting late. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, Fox. " Fox nodded, " Good night Krystal. " Then he said after she had left, " Sleep tight..."

Krypto landed at a base and jumped out quickly, looking around. It was the middle of the night and the capitol city of Corneria looked deserted except for the occasional ruffians and gangs lurking about. He walked along the sidewalks that wer elit by dim streetlights, giving the city a ghetto look. He walked until he reached a dance club called ' Pitch Black '. He entered and winced as the loud music blared in his ears. He saw many species of animals dancing, making out, and/or getting drunk or high.

He walked around, ignoring the stares from the local sluts as he headed toward one of the back rooms. He took out a key, unlocked the door and walked in, shutting and locking the door behind him. He looked around the room. It was a fancy room considering how the rest of the club looked. It had plush carpets, soft colored wallpaper, and a table with chairs in the middle of the room. The room was meant for meetings such as his.

He sat in a chair and waited. Then, out of the shadows, a fugure emerged and spoke, " Good of you to come, Krypto. " Krypto looked to the figure and said, " Of course I would come sir. " Darien then stepped out of the shadows. Darien was wearing a dark cloak that covered his whole body. All that could be seen were his glinting yellow eyes.

" What did you call me here for sir? " Darien never moved, just spoke, " I've made a change of plans Krypto. It involves your sister. "

What do you guys think? Please read and review. Ideas are always welcome. Thanks and have a great day.


	10. Deja Vue on Corneria

Disclaimer: I do not own StarFox. We don't all get what we want.

Krypto stared at Darien, " What about her?.." Darien smirked, although it wasn't visible under his hood. " I want you to bring her to me. Alive. " Krypto raised an eyebrow, " Why? " Darien still didn't move, " I cannot tell you just yet. " Krypto became angry and slammed his fist on the table hard, " TELL ME! "

Krypto then cried out in pain as he fell to his knees. After a while, Darien released his clenched fist and the pain in Krypto subsided. Darien then spoke, his voice sounding dark and terrifying, " Do not ever talk to me like that again Krypto. If you do, I won't spare you, no matter how valuable you are. " Krypto stared up at him, then whispered painfully, " Sorry sir. It won't happen again..."

" It better not. Continue with the assignment and return here with her. You are dismissed. " Krypto got up slowly and watched as Darien disappeared into the shadows. He sighed softly as he leaned on the table for support. His sister was dear to him and Darien had told him that she wouldn't be harmed. Now that there was a change in plans, he was worried for her safety. He knew though, if he showed any signs of betrayal to Darien, he would be punished or worse.

He then left the room quickly, completely ignoring everyone in the club and exiting it. He walked along the sidewalks back to his Arwing, his head clouded with thoughts. He finally reached his Arwing, jumping in it and starting it up. He then took off, leaving Corneria and eventually docking in the Great Fox.

He was walking down the hall to his room when Krystal suddenly left her room. She glanced at him, then ran to Fox's room, knocking loudly on his door. After several minutes of knocking, Fox opened his door and stared at Krystal sleepily, " What is it Krystal?..."

" Fox, I just sensed a strong enemy force on Corneria. It's destroying the capitol city. " Fox woke up completely almost immediately and closed the door, reemerging in his regular clothes. Fox saw she was in her regular clothes, then noticed Krypto there, " Wanna come? " Krypto shook his head, " No. I think it would be wise if I stayed here to watch the Great Fox while you guys are gone. " Fox stared at him for a while. He felt that he couldn't trust Krypto, but he had no other choice. Fox nodded, then him and Krystal left immediately to the docking bay, getting in their Arwings and flying off quickly to Corneria.

Krypto smirked as he watched them enter the planet, then cracked his knuckles, looking around the Great Fox " This is all too easy..."

When Fox and Krystal entered Corneria and reached the capitol city, they gasped in horror at what they saw. The city had been annihilated by..aparoids. Fox had seen them when he was on Sauria with Krystal, but they were supposed to be long gone. The self-destruct program that Beltino had made had destroyed them all, including the aparoid homeworld. So how could it be that aparoids were here now, destrying the same city that had just finished repairing from the last attack? He decided to not think about it until later and started shooting them down, Krystal doing the same on the other side of the planet.

Fox growled lowly as he saw he was being tailed by four aparoids. As they sent green homing missiles at him, he did a forward loop and shot a red charged blast at them. It killed two of them and he shot down the other two before resuming shooting the others. Krystal saw a huge group heading toward her and fired a smart bomb at them, destroying all of them.

Finally, the crowd of aparoids disappeared and Fox took the chance to wonder about the aparoids. Then he heard Krystal's call over the comm, " Fox, look out! " Before he could react, his Arwing was hit with a powerful beam. Red warning light flashed and sparks flew from his control panel. He saw the damage level had exceeded a safe level. " Damnit! " He tried to land his Arwing before it would explode but just as he tried to, it did.

He felt his body being singed as he plummeted to the ground from a huge height at a certain death speed. He was about to close his eyes and accept death with open arms when he saw Krystal's ship boosting toward him. She flew faster and he landed on her wing. He stood slowly, getting his balance and looked to Krystal through the hatch, " Thanks Krystal..." Krystal glanced at him, " No problem. You should be more careful though, Fox. You were lucky I was close enough to save you. " She then looked in the direction the beam had come, " Take out your plasma cannon, Fox. We've got one more bogey to take care of. " Fox nodded, then took the plasma cannon from his pack and held it ready.

Then, their attacker flew in. Fox gasped. It was Peppy's Arwing! " Peppy! " Peppy's response sounded weak and full of pain and sorrow, " Fox...Krystal...leave now...I can't control the Arwing.."

" Peppy...I can't abandon you like this, but..."

" Then you must shoot me Fox...take down this Arwing...along with me..."

What do you guys think? I'm sorry for the delay. Stupid final exams. I'm on summer vacation now though, so i'll have more time to write. Please read and review. Ideas are always welcome. Thanks and have a great day.


	11. A Hard Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own StarFox. We don't all get what we want.

Fox stared at Peppy's Arwing, unable to believe this was happening. Peppy was puting his life on the line again! It was bad enough the first time, he didn't need to go through it again. " Peppy, there's got to be another way! "

" No Fox...take me down damnit...at least I will die in battle...just like James..."

Fox stared at Peppy's Arwing, then looked at Krystal. She was wiping away a tear as it fell down her cheek. She then sighed and said to Fox without turning her head, " It has to be done Fox. We can't hesitate any longer. "

" But..."

" What would your father do Fox? "

Fox stared at her, then looked back at Peppy's Arwing, shouldering the plasma cannon, ready to fire, " He wouldn't back down, no matter the situation. " He then started firing on Peppy's Arwing.

" Damnit...for once Slip's upgrades aren't helping me..." He was trying his best to get shots on Peppy's Arwing but it zipped around with speed that even Falco could barely have managed. Plus, when Peppy attacked, Krystal would have to fly out of the way, meaning he'd have to lock onto him again. He ducked quickly as Peppy shot a few blue shots at him. Fox growled in frustration. If the shots were blue, that meant they could do serious damage to Krystal's Arwing if she wasn't careful.

Fox then blinked as Peppy's Arwing boosted up behind them and turned around quickly and fired on him like no tomorrow. Krystal then called out to Fox, " Hold on tight Fox. He's got a lock on me. " Before Fox could react, Krystal boosted and did a U-turn. Fox was barely hanging on. He had one hand on Krystal's wing. She finally got behind Peppy and he climbed back up and said mock angrily, " Next time, give a guy some time to actually do something before you pull off a stunt like that. " She laughed softly.

He resumed shooting at Peppy for a few seconds before Peppy flew out of the way and began shooting them, " Grrr..this is never gonna end unless we do something. " Krystal glanced at him as she dodged Peppy's shots, " I'm open to any of your ideas. " Fox watched Peppy for a while, then got an idea. It was gonna be risky but it was the only plan he had. He looked back to Krystal, " Here's the plan. " Krystal stared ahead as he told her the plan. She then looked at him in shock and worry, " You can't do this Fox. It's too dangerous. "

" What other plan do we have? " Krystal looked at him for a while, still unsure. Fox smiled softly, " I promise i'll be fine. Don't worry about me. " Krystal then nodded and smiled also, " Just be careful, McCloud. " Fox nodded and held onto the wing as she boosted toward Peppy's Arwing.

Peppy flew out of the way and when Krystal was far enough away, she did a U-turn, charging a shot as she did. When she finished the U-turn, she was behind Peppy's Arwing. She then shot the charged shot right in the engine. There were a few small explosions before Peppy's Arwing began to descend at a fast speed. Fox looked at Krystal and she nodded. She then boosted to Peppy's Arwing and when she was close enough to the Arwing, Fox jumped off and landed on Peppy's wing. Fox blinked at how he managed to get on his wing for a few moments, then shook his head and cautiously inched toward the cockpit.

When he reached the cockpit, he shot down the hatch with a few shots from his plasma cannon. He then put away the plasma cannon and looked over Peppy. He had cuts and bruises all over him and some tentacles were holding him to his seat. Fox growled then checked how high up they were. Peppy's Arwing was at a height of about the middle of the tallest skyscraper and still falling. He had to act fast.

Fox searched his pockets, then found his pocketknife. He switched out the blade and began hacking away at the tentacles. Blood like liquid poured out from the cut tentacles and stuck to his hands. The liquid was like sticky bubble gum, except it burned badly and stunk of rotten eggs. He wrinkled his nose as he continued to cut down the tentacles.

After a few minutes, then tentacles were all severed from Peppy. He looked at Peppy and it looked like he was unconcious. He checked their height again and could see the ground closing in on them fast. He winced from the pain from the burns on his hands and he grabbed Peppy and slowly pulled him out of the cockpit, " Man, Peppy needs to lose some weight. " He then looked around...and jumped off the wing just before it collided into the ground and exploded.

Fox cried out in pain as he landed on the roof of a one-story building. He felt a sharp pain in his arm as he landed on his side so as not to be crushed under Peppy and be possible suffocated. He let go of Peppy and Peppy rolled onto his back beside him, still unconcious. Fox smirked weakly, " heh...told you there was another way..." Fox then saw Krystal's Arwing fly over to the roof and land by them. She got out quickly and ran over to them. She looked at Peppy, then back to him.

" Don't worry...he's unconcious..." He then winced as the pain in his arm returned when he tried to get up and he fell on his back again. She ran back to her Arwing, then came back shortly with a first aid kit. She knelt down beside him and gently felt his arm, " Hmmm...broken..." She then looked at him, " Better than being dead I suppose. " She then opened her kit and took out some bandages. She gently wrapped his arm, then put it in a sling. She then looked at the liquid still on his hands and took out a spray.

Fox winced as she sprayed off the gunk, some of it getting into his deep burns. She then looked around and, ironically, saw a bucket on the roof. She got up, went to get it, and came back with it. She then took out a water bottle and unscrewed the cap, pouring the contents into the bucket. Fox's eyes then widened in fear as she gently took his wrists and put his hands in the cool water. He then closed his eyes as the cool water soothed the hot burns.

After a while, she took his hands out of the water and gently dried them with a small towel that was in the kit. She then wrapped his hands with bandages. Fox smiled gratefully at her as she started treating Peppy's wounds, " Thanks Krystal. " She looked at him and smiled softly, " No problem. You owe me though. " Fox smirked slightly.

Then they heard running footsteps and saw General Pepper running to them. He then stared in shock and stuttered, " Wh...what the hell happened here?.." After a few minutes of Krystal and Fox explaining, General Pepper nodded to some of the dog soldiers that were with him and they picked up Peppy, putting him on a stretcher and carrying him away. He then looked at Fox and Krystal and saw the worried looks on their faces, " Don't worry. They're taking him to the best hospital that didn't take any damage. I'll be paying the hospital bill also. " Fox sighed in relief.

General Pepper smiled slightly, then looked in the direction the soldiers had gone in, " I must be going, Fox. I have to supervise the reconstruction of the city. I hope your injuries heal. " With that, he left.

Fox then looked at Krystal and smiled softly, " Thanks Krystal. If you hadn't trusted me, Peppy would most likely be dead right now. " She smiled back, " Why wouldn't I trust you? I know your not reckless enough to actually get yourself killed...most of the time. " He laughed softly. She smiled more, just glad that he was alive and still here. They then blinked as they heard Krypto's voice over Krystal's wrist comm since Fox's was currently broken. He sounded like he was paniced and freaked out, " Fox! Krystal! You've gotta get back here quickly! Something's happened to the Great Fox! "

Krypto smirked as he heard Krystal acknowledge his message, then cut the connection. He was ready for them when they came back. Now, all he had to do was wait.

What do you guys think? That was my first major fight scene i've ever typed so let me know if it's good or not. Also, sorry for the wait, major writer's block. Ideas are always welcome. Thanks and have a great day.


	12. Fox vs ROB

Disclaimer: I do not own StarFox. We don't all get what we want.

Krystal looked at Fox and saw how worried he looked, " We have to get there quickly... " She nodded, then saw him wince, " Fox, you're in no condition to fly. "

" Heh..this is nothing. Just some cuts and bruises, i've flown in worse. "

" But.."

" I'll be ok Krystal. Don't worry so much. "

Krystal sighed in defeat and watched as he slowly stood and walked to his Arwing. _He always acts so tough and puts everything before him. No wonder he's the leader. _

She got up and walked to her Arwing as he climbed into his and started his up. She climbed in hers and started it up, then took off after he did, both of them flying back to the Great Fox as fast as they could. She tried to contact Krypto via his wrist comm, " We're almost there Krypto, are you alright? " The only answer was static. She blinked, then got a bit worried, " Krypto? " Only static responded.

Krystal was really worried now and Fox could tell just by looking at her as he slowed down to flying beside her, " I'm sure he's fine Krystal. Krypto looks like the kind of guy that can handle himself. " He couldn't shake that feeling you get before falling into a trap though and it made him uneasy. He was still a bit suspicious of Krypto and for all they knew, they could be flying to their deathbed. Of course he didn't mention this to Krystal, she was worried enough as it is.

Several things were going through Krystal's mind at the moment and it was a wonder that she could concentrate enough to even fly her Arwing. _What if Krypto's injured? What if somehow Darian got aboard and did something? _Then the most nerve wracking of thoughts hit her. _What if Krypto really is behind all this and is planning something bad for us right now?_

They eventually reached the Great Fox and docked, almost immediately jumping out. The first thing they noticed was that it was as dark as night since the lights were dimmed and it was quiet, too quiet. They looked around slowly, unease and nervousness growing inside them.

Fox then slowly walked forward. He knew the Great Fox like the back of his hand so he knew where he was going. Krystal got a bit scared when she couldn't see him, " Fox? " He looked back at her, " Shh. Be quiet. " He stepped back slowly and took her hand so they wouldn't get separated, although he couldn't help but blush a bit under his fur.

She held his hand tight as they slowly exited the docking bay and entered the den area, both staying close together and looking around for anything suspicious.

They were about to go check the other rooms when suddenly Fox was hit in the back of the head by something and he fell to the ground as Krystal was pulled away from him, " Fox! " Fox shook his head as he slowly got up and looked around frantically, " Krystal! " He was then hit again hard on the side, sending him into the nearby wall.

Fox heard Krystal's scream as he got up and ran toward it, tripping over furniture and the like, " Hang on Krystal, i'm coming! "

" Oh no you're not, you pesky little vermin. "

Fox stopped when he heard the voice and turned to the source, " Who's there? " A sinister chuckle rang through the den, instantly sending chills down Fox's back and making his fur stand on end, " Show yourself! "

" As you wish " A figure in the darkness slowly appeared and Fox could barely see it. " Who are you? " Fox asked, trying to keep the fear now in him from his voice. " Who I am is none of your concern, vulpine. "

" Why are you here and what have you done to the Great Fox? "

" You're the nosy one, aren't you? "

" Just answer me, damnit! "

" All in due time, vulpine, all in due time. "

Fox growled and dug through his bag for his night vision goggles. Once he found them and quickly put them on, the figure was gone...along with Krystal. " Krystal?...Krystal! " He called out, hoping for a response, but not getting one, " Damnit! "

He was about to take off his goggles when he spotted some movement in the corner of his eye. He looked around more and what he saw made his jaw drop. R.O.B was advancing toward him, holding a staff that had so much dark power in it, it actually showed.

Fox backed away until he hit a wall and stared at R.O.B. " ...Damn him, whoever he was. He must have somehow rewired R.O.B..."

Fox dodged to the side as R.O.B attempted a slash with the staff and pulled out a rod from his pack. He pressed a small button on the side and it extended to the same length as R.O.B's staff. They then began to fight.

Fox started attacking R.O.B but the robot blocked. Fox attacked more but his mechanical foe kept blocking. R.O.B started attacking him and he kept blocking. This went on for a while until R.O.B broke his pattern and tripped Fox with the staff. The robot brought down his staff but Fox rolled out of the way just before the staff hit the spot where his head just was.

Fox got up quickly and dodged as R.O.B attacked him again, but the staff knocked off his night vision goggles. Fox paniced and looked around frantically, gripping his rod tightly.

Fox was then hit from the side and he landed on the edge of the couch on the side of his ribs. He winced deeply as the wind was knocked out of him. He then was whacked again and he landed on the table, making it collapse under his weight and pieces of the table stabbing into him. He would have cried out if he had more air in his lungs.

Fox got up slowly once he could breathe again and leaned on his rod for support as he panted heavily, " Damn...it..all "

Fox's ear twitched as he heard the whistle of R.O.B's staff heading toward his head. He ducked quickly and whipped his rod around him blindly. He managed to hit R.O.B on the side, knocking him over. Fox got up slowly and, using the noises the robot was making for a sense of where he was, drove the rod into R.O.B. It went through R.O.B's chest, shutting him down.

Fox pulled the rod out and shrunk it to it's original size before putting it back into his pack, " Sorry, R.O.B...I had to do it...But once this whole mess is cleared up, we'll fix you back to normal... "

Fox winced as he pulled bits and pieces of the table out of his body and wrapped the wounds with torn pieces of his sleeves. He then felt around the floor and found his night vision goggles halfway under the couch. He put them on and looked around, then at R.O.B.

Fox sighed sadly as he looked over the damage of the robot. He was close to the robot since he had been there when he was a pup and was the only one besides Peppy and General Pepper that remembered things about his father. He swore to have him as good as new once everything was set right.

Fox limped slightly as he walked to the docking bay and leaned against his Arwing, now trying to figure out where Krystal could have been taken to. He tried to contact her comm with an extra one from his Arwing but just got static. He sighed even more sadly than before, " Krystal..."

What do you guys think? Sorry for the delays in my updating. I can't write well if I use pen and paper, so I just write the chaper on the computer when an idea comes to me. Sometimes, that takes a few days because I lose my train of thought. Anyways, please review. Thanks and have a great day.


	13. Truth Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own StarFox. We don't all get what we want.

Krystal slowly opened her eyes as she gained conciousness, " Uhhn, my head..." She went to lift her arm to hold her head and found it was chained. She tried moving her other limbs and saw her arms and legs were chained to a cold metallic wall, " What the?..." After looking around more, she saw she was in a prison cell.

" So, finally awake eh? "

Krystal looked in the direction of the voice and saw Krypto sitting in a wooden chair on the other side of her prison cell bars. Her eyes then widened a bit as she remembered what happened.

Flashback

_She was walking with Fox in the Great Fox when she suddenly felt something grab her from behind and pull her away harshly. She tried to get away but the hands were too strong, " Fox! " _

_After hearing Fox call out for her, she was about to reply when the thing that had pulled her away covered her mouth. _

_She looked around frantically for something that might help her but instead saw a figure come into view, " Finally. I was beginning to think you wouldn't be able to accomplish your assignment, Krypto. "_

_Krystal blinked, then looked up and saw Krypto's face. ' What's going on? Why is Krypto doing this? ' Krystal thought to herself. _

_" Forgive me, Master Darien. " Krystal's eyes widened when Krypto said this, then quickly looked at Darien. _

_Darien smirked a bit at her, " It's been a while Krystal. Pity our reunion had to be like this. " Krystal glared at him menacingly._

_Darien chuckled a bit, " It's amusing how you try to look so tough when you're cornered. Now, go to sleep. "_

_Krystal blinked when Darien clenched his fist, then cried out in immense pain as she felt electrical surges rip through her body until eventually everything went black._

End Flashback

Krystal glared at Krypto, " How could you, Krypto? You know what Darien did to our parents, our tribe and our planet. How could you still serve him? "

Krypto sighed and stared down at the floor, " It's...complicated Krystal. You wouldn't understand. "

" Oh, don't start treating me like a child. I'm pretty sure I can understand whatever the hell's going through your twisted mind right now. I'm telepathic, remember? "

Krypto sighed deeply but didn't answer.

Krystal sighed also, " Krypto...why won't you tell your own sister why you're doing this? "

" You don't want to know, trust me. "

" Yes, I do. "

" No you don't "

" Damnit Krypto! "

" Fine, you really wanna know? " Krypto got up so quickly, the wooden chair fell over, " I'm working for him to protect you! "

Krystal stared at him. _Protect me? How is he protecting me?_

Krypto sighed and looked at Krystal with a serious expression, " You see, Darien wanted to capture you all those years ago but I sent you away before he could. Once my memories came back to me, I realized that Darien would stop at nothing to find you and he would use me to do so. If Darien got a hold of you alone, he would most likely eventually kill you since you would be a threat with your now developed telepathy. But if I'm here, I can insure your safety since he knows I don't want you dead. "

Krystal stared at him for a few moments, " So you mean you helped Darien capture me so you would be able to keep me safe from him? "

" Yeah, pretty much. "

Krystal was confused, " That doesn't make sense. "

Krypto sighed, " Look, i'm a valuable ally to Darien so he won't risk losing me. I told him I would leave if he tried to kill y- "

" But Darien's going to take over Lylat! We can't just sit by and watch like little helpless vulpines! "

Krypto blinked, then fixed the chair so it was up again and sat on it, staring down at the floor, " I know. That's the only thing I can't think of a way out of. "

Krystal sighed, then remembered Fox, " Wait, Fox can help us! "

" If he's alive, which he might not be. Darien had me rewire his robot to kill him. "

Krystal narrowed her eyes a bit. _Fox isn't dead, I just know he isn't. _Krystal's eyes then widened a bit when she got an idea. _Wait, maybe I can reach him with my telepathy. _

Krystal closed her eyes and concentrated, trying her best to reach his mind. If he wasn't close enough, it wouldn't work. Krypto looked up and watched her. He knew what she was trying to do. _Please God, let it work. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox was in his Arwing and pretty much flying around aimlessly since he had no idea where Krystal was. He had tried using the signal that every wrist comm had but hers was either broken, or the signal was being blocked somehow, " Damn it all. "

Fox set his Arwing on auto pilot and sat back in his seat, closing his eyes. _Where could she have possibly been taken? I don't even know where to start and for all I know, she could be in a different gala-_

_' Fox, are you there? ' _

Fox nearly hit his head on the Arwing's canopy when he heard that, " The hell? That sounded like Krystal! "

_' Fox, it's me, Krystal. Are you alright? ' _

_Yeah, i'm fine Krystal. Where are you and are you alright? _It felt odd to him that he was speaking to Krystal through his mind but he couldn't think about that now.

_' I'm glad to hear you're safe. I'm fine as well, but I don't know where I am. '_

_Damn. _Fox sighed, then noticed when his computer started beeping and he pressed a few buttons. A small smile crept over his face at what he saw.

_Krystal, the computer caught your distress signal when you contacted me. I know where you are. _

_' Thank God! Please hurry Fox, before Darien- ' _She had stopped in mid sentence.

_Krystal? Krystal! _There was no response. _Damn!_

Fox narrowed his eyes and switched his Arwing to manual flight, then flew as fast as he could to her location. _Don't worry Krystal. I'm coming._

Whoa, that was a long one. Sorry about the long delay. I had Writer's Block, then school started and I got homeworks galore. Then my mom found out about my F in math so she grounded me for a month or two. I haven't abandoned any of my stories so i'll update as soon as I possibly can. I'm sorry again about the wait.

Please review, I appreciate each and every one of them. Thanks.


End file.
